


Easing Tensions

by sakuramiko16



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Frottage, Ice Skating, Kinda canon compliant, M/M, Massage, Mutual Masturbation, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramiko16/pseuds/sakuramiko16
Summary: At the Cup of China Yuuri is really worked up about the competition and Victor is carefree and wants to help Yuuri relax.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during episode 6 after drunken hotpot. Please excuse mistakes.

Victor was tugging on Yuuri's jacket and breathing down his neck. Yuuri gulped and pulled the scarf up to his nose to hide his red face. 

"Yuuri~ You are so stressed. Let me help you relieve some tension." Victor spoke, his breath heavy with the scent of alcohol, and he wrapped his arms around Yuuri from behind. "It is best to be relaxed before a competition." He moved his mouth closer to Yuuri's ear and lowered his voice. "I'd some relaxation too~"

Yuuri could feel his spirit leaving his body and he was not sure how is was able to keep walking through the lobby of their hotel. Victor was being much more clingy than usual and he was flirting more than usual. Yuuri was conflicted, Victor was drunk, but... maybe it would not be a bad idea to release some stress. "What are you thinking of Victor?"

Victor was still hugging him from behind. "Massage, of course." He smiled and pulled away. "I am very good with my hands. You will melt and sleep like a baby." 

Yuuri smiled and nodded his head in agreement. He was sort of ashamed that he mind had gone to other things. He had known other skaters who had massages before and they always appeared to be relaxed and well rested. 

Victor let Yuuri get undressed in the bathroom. Yuuri took a deep breath and went out in the hotel provided robe and his underwear. He jumped when he saw Victor sitting on his bed, also in a robe, his clothes in a pile by his feet, he was pulling out expensive looking lotion and oil from his luggage. "V-victor?" Yuuri spoke as he approached. 

Victor looked up and appeared much more sober and smiled. "I'd also like you to give me a massage~! You look like you would be a natural." Yuuri's face reddened and he removed his glasses. Victor stood up. "I will work on you first. You need it more."

Yuuri nodded and pursed his lips. Victor directed Yuuri to remove his robe and lay down on his stomach. Yuuri adjusted the pillow under him and heard Victor opening up a container. He jumped a little when Victor touched his right leg. Victor chuckled. "Let me know if it tickles..." Victor started with his calf, his hands were warm and applied good pressure. Yuuri sighed, it did feel nice. 

Once Victor felt that Yuuri's muscles were relaxed he moved on to the next leg. He was enjoying the reactions Yuuri was giving. "I am going to work on your back now, Yuuri~" Victor kneeled onto the bed and straddled Yuuri just below his waist to have access to his whole back. He took more lotion out and began to run his hands along Yuuri's back.

Yuuri pushed his face into the pillow and gripped the sheets. "There are knots in your shoulders Yuuri~ That won't be good for your jumps." Victor leaned in closer to get better leverage. Yuuri stayed tense for a few minutes until he got used to the pressure of Victor's palms and fingers working out his tight muscles. He did feel like that he was melting and his eyes got heavy lidded. Yuuri felt Victor's warmth move away and he lifted his head.

"Yuuri, I need you sit up now. I want to work on your feet." Victor spoke and sat on the bed next to Yuuri. Yuuri did as he was told and sat facing Victor. Victor pulled Yuuri's right foot into his lap making Yuuri sit in an awkward position. Victor was on his knees and was hovering over Yuuri. Victor's eyes were on Yuuri's face as he worked the pressure points on the foot. Yuuri held his gaze and began to breathe hard. As Victor switched to the left foot Yuuri leaned in more, upping the heat between them. Victor smiled a little and couldn't help but to notice Yuuri's tenting underwear. He too was getting turned on by the sounds Yuuri was making. He set Yuuri's foot down and then they were just inches apart.

"How do you feel Yuuri? Have you melted?" Victor asked with a grin. Yuuri only replied with a sloppy kiss. Victor moved to put his hand behind Yuuri's head and guided the kiss to be deeper. He pulled back and licked Yuuri's lip.

"I want to help you relax in another way." Yuuri said quietly as his hands reached for the tie of Victor's robe and was only a little surprised to see Victor already half hard. He shivered when he felt Victor's hand tugging on his waist band. Yuuri shifted to help ease the removal of his underwear. Victor kissed him again and directed Yuuri to sit between his legs. Yuuri began to feel shy, but then saw the lotion container just behind Victor. He leaned into Victor and wrapped an arm around him while reaching to the lotion. Yuuri rubbed the lotion between his fingers and palm before reaching down to touch the head of Victor's cock. Yuuri looked up between his lashes at Victor's face who was blushing and holding his breath. The sight gave Yuuri confidence. "Tell me how it feels..." He ran his fingers down the shaft and glided back running his thumb over the head. 

Victor audibly choked down a moan. He gripped Yuuri's shoulder. "Yes..." He breathed out and Yuuri glided his hand back down slowly. Victor kissed Yuuri's neck and ran his right hand down Yuuri's side before taking the other's cock in his own hand. Yuuri let a groan and gently squeezed Victor's growing erection. Victor's breath hitched. "Yuuri..." Yuuri bit his lip and nodded a little. Yuuri began to pump Victor's cock again and Victor reciprocated. 

Yuuri panted into Victor's shoulder and tried to hide his face. Victor shifted and kissed Yuuri. He put his hand behind Yuuri's head. "Don't hide your eros..." Victor smiled a little and kissed Yuuri again. Yuuri parted his lips and let Victor's tongue in, he tasted like liquor.   
Victor gulped and pulled Yuuri closer. "Yuuri..." He removed his hand from Yuuri's cock causing the other to whimper. Victor wrapped his hand around his and Yuuri's cocks, rubbing their heads together. Yuuri and Victor let out a moan.

"Victor... show me your eros." Yuuri ran his own hand down their pulsing cocks. Victor chuckled and nodded. Victor leaned in to kiss Yuuri's neck and guided their hands. Their pants started to become simultaneous and the temperature between them grew. Yuuri bit his lip and whimpered as he came. Victor sighed as his own release followed. Victor smiled and put his hands on Yuuri's face and gave him a few pecks. Yuuri was panting and holding onto Victor like he was going to fall if he didn't. 

Victor pulled away a bit to grab his robe and he cleaned up the hot mess they made. Yuuri shivered a little and pulled the duvet around his shoulders. Victor put his forehead to Yuuri's. "That was wonderful way to relax." He smiled and put his arms around Yuuri under the duvet.

Yuuri's eyes now drooped with tiredness and satisfaction. "Mmm. You were right about making me melt." Victor laughed loudly and pulled some of the duvet from Yuuri. 

"Let's get some sleep for tomorrow. You look exhausted." He kissed Yuuri's temple and Yuuri fell back onto the pillow. Victor joined him and draped his arm over Yuuri's chest after adjusting the duvet.  
__

Yuuri was tweaked up as he waited to get onto the ice. He was focused on his program. He tried not to be distracted by the other skaters. He warmed up to distract himself. On the ice he took a drink from his water bottle and looked at Victor. Victor touched Yuuri's fist and leaned in. "The time to seduce me by picturing pork cutlet bowls and women during your skate is over. You can do it using by being yourself. You can envision it just fine now, can't you?" Victor smiled and Yuuri pressed his forehead to Victor's.

"Keep your eyes on me and don't look away." Yuuri's gaze was fierce and then he turned to skate onto the ice and start his program. Victor touched his forehead and smiled knowingly.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after seeing a post pointing out how they probably slept together around this time.
> 
>  
> 
> I could not help it.


End file.
